Brooklyn
by PacificRomance
Summary: "I thought you said that you needed to figure out who you are on your own.  What, was Brooklyn helping you with that?"


"So, I heard you became close with a certain Humphrey while I was gone," Blair spun around when she heard the unexpected voice come from her doorway, "That seems like a new low for you, don't you think?" Chuck asked, leaning casually against the frame before he stalked further into the room.

Blair's eyes narrowed, "Oh, don't act like you never took your own little trip to Brooklyn."

"That was different. She wasn't involved with my best friend."

She simply raised an eye brow and he rolled his eyes when he remembered Nate's short-lived infatuation with the dark haired Brooklyn girl, "Everyone knew her little affair with Nathaniel was never going to last."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it doesn't matter because, if you must know, that thing with Dan was a one-time mistake. It was the holiday and I was lonely and he was there for me."

Chuck snorted, "And where have I heard that before?"

"Yes, let's talk about these similarities between now and two years ago with Jack," Blair sneered, "I was here all alone and worried sick about your sorry ass half way across the world and Dan was there to comfort me."

He looked confused, "What? You were _worried_ about me?"

"Of course I was! You went to find Jack, Chuck. Last year he came here for the sole purpose of ripping out your heart and destroying everything you care about, and he very nearly succeeded. I was a nervous wreck when you went off to go find him."

"I knew what I was doing," He growled, "I had it under control."

She gave him a knowing look and replied gently, "It's Jack. You never know what he is going to do."

"Regardless, that doesn't give you an excuse for hooking up with _Dan Humphrey_. I thought you said that you needed to figure out who you are on your own. What, was Brooklyn helping you with that?"

"No! Yes," Chuck's eyes widened slightly and Blair quickly shook her head, "No. No. It wasn't like that," She stomped her foot in frustration, "I never said I had to be alone, just that I couldn't be with you," She saw Chuck's jaw tighten to hide his hurt at the statement so she explained, "When I'm with you, you consume me. You are all I think about. I don't care about anything else but you, and I can't have that; not right now. I need to finish college and establish myself in my own right as a powerhouse here in Manhattan."

Chuck's eyes were still hard, "And Humphrey was needed to do that?"

"Well, yes." She saw the flash of bitterness, but she ignored it as she continued, "Dan was a good friend to me. I took it too far that one night, but really it was your fault."

"Excuse me?" He growled, barely able to contain his boiling rage.

"That was the first night you met with Jack," She cried, with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I found out you were going to see him and I panicked. Dan was just there and I guess I-, I kind of took advantage of him."

Despite his anger, Chuck couldn't help but smirk, "You little Tigress, I'm sure Humphrey had no idea what to do with you."

She smiled slightly and tilted her head coyly, "Well, he certainly didn't compare to you."

"Obviously," He moved closer so his body was pressed against hers. He placed one hand on her hip and used the other to lift her hand to his lips.

"Chuck," She whispered, her eyes wide, staring at his lips on her skin, "I can't-," She tried to pull her hand away and he let it drop, but instead he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why?" He rasped, "Please, Blair. I know you want to become someone on your own, and I wanted to let you, but I need you. With everything that is happening with Lily and the company, I need to know that there is someone who won't betray me; that there is someone I can trust." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I know it is selfish, but I can't help it. Thinking of you with Dan Humphrey," his face scrunched in disgust at the name, "makes me want to vomit, and have Lonely Boy beaten to a pulp." Blair giggled and he sighed in contentment at the sound, "Blair, I know that in the end you and I are going to be together, whether you become the president of the United States or nothing more than my very own Mrs. Bass, I don't care. I know you want to become someone great, but I think you are already perfect."

There was a few moments of quiet before Blair found her voice, "Chuck-"

"Shh," He pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. You need to be Blair Waldorf before you can be Chuck Bass's girlfriend, right?"

She shook her head, "No. I've always been Blair Waldorf. I think-, I think I just need some time to learn to love her like you do."

Chuck nodded and took a step back, "Well, if you need any help, no one knows Blair Waldorf like I do."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Soon, Chuck. It will be soon."

He stared into her eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Good-bye, Blair."

He had made it back to the door before he heard her voice, "Chuck," He turned around and met her sad but loving gaze, "We may not be together, but I'm still here for you. You can trust me."

Chuck smiled back at her, "Thank you, Blair."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always."


End file.
